Moments of Spones
by happyeverafter72
Summary: Sponesy one shots. Not connected in any way and dotting around to different points in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Right. Yeah. Um...enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. This saddens me.**

On My Own

Leonard had been included on an extended away mission and Spock was missing him. He found this especially so at night when he struggled to sleep. It was hard to sleep alone when you were used to curling up in someone else's arms. One night he gave up trying after tossing and turning for 3.7 hours. He was going to need some extra stimulus to help him relax.

"Computer," he called out in the dark, "shuffle _Les Misérables_."

Ever since his mother had introduced him to the music he had found it to be relaxing. The first song to come on was one that rang particularly true.

_On my own, pretending he's beside me,  
All alone, I walk with him 'til morning.  
Without him, I feel his arms around me,  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me._

Spock curled up under the blanket, closed his eyes and imagined his ashayam was with him. He breathed in Leonard's scent from the pillow and imagined the feel of his lover's hands on his waist, moving to rest on his stomach. He let out a sigh and dropped into a light slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Jealousy

Jim had noticed an odd change in Bones' behaviour. Whenever the doctor came into contact with Spock or Uhura, he would make up some excuse for being elsewhere. This was proving to be a problem and Jim wanted to sort it out. Meeting Bones in the mess one lunchtime, he seized his opportunity.

"Bones," he said, clapping his CMO on the shoulder. "I need a word."

"Make it quick, Jim," Bones grumbled. "I haven't got long."

"Just what is your problem with Uhura and Spock?"

Bones flinched almost imperceptibly before giving a clipped reply. "I don't have a problem."

"Bullshit," Jim snorted.

Whatever Bones might have been about to say died on his lips as the subjects of their conversation entered the room. His eyes followed them, jealousy written all over his face.

Jim laughed. "You're jealous of Spock! You've got the hots for Uhura and you're jealous of him!"

Bones nearly exploded. "Dammit, Jim," he growled, "I am not jealous of that pointy eared hobgoblin."

Jim snorted again. "Like hell you're not."

"I am _not_ jealous of him," Bones snarled.

Bones would have sworn that he could see the light bulb of realisation flick on over Jim's head. "Oh ho! You fancy Spock!"

Bones flushed scarlet. There was no use in denying it now. "If you tell anyone about this, I swear I will hypospray you into the middle of next week," he hissed.

"Your secret's safe with me, Bones," Jim replied. "But I'm never gonna let you live this down."


	3. Chapter 3

Home Late

He was not happy about working late. As he trailed back to his quarters he felt almost unbearably weary. He tapped in the door code and slipped inside, the higher temperature making him feel instantly more relaxed.

"Lights 10 percent," he whispered, anxious not to disturb his mate.

The soft lighting illuminated the other man's features, highlighting how peaceful he looked in sleep. Certainly not perfect, but beautiful.

Tearing himself away from contemplation, he divested himself of clothing and slid into the bed He wrapped his arms around his mate and sighed softly as the other man melted into his touch.

"Lights off," he whispered.

His lips ghosted against the back of his mate's neck. "Love you," he murmured.

Spock loved getting back to their quarters after working late.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't You Dare!

"Doctor, I assure you I am perfectly fine," Spock stated calmly. "There is no need to examine me."

"You got a medical degree now, pointy?" McCoy growled. "You could have died down there, Spock. Now shut up and let me check you over."

Spock quirked an eyebrow, his equivalent of a sigh. "If it will satisfy you, doctor."

McCoy muttered something unintelligible and probably extremely rude. He conducted the examination with the bare minimum of speech. Once he had satisfied himself that Spock was indeed well he dismissed the attendant nurse and turned away.

"Damn, Spock," McCoy sighed. "You could've died."

"So we have already established," Spock replied levelly. "But I did not."

"That's not the point," McCoy snapped. "I thought I was gonna lose you and I was terrified."

Spock came forward and laid a hand on McCoy's shoulder. "I apologise for scaring you, Leonard."

McCoy turned and pulled Spock into his arms, holding him tight. "S'alright, darlin'," he murmured. "But don't you dare do it again."


	5. Chapter 5

Blush

It was as they stood side by side on the bridge that it happened. Leonard felt the brush of fingers against his own. He looked down to see that Spock was running the first two fingers of his hand over the back of his own. Leonard knew what that gesture meant and he blushed slightly at the intimacy of it.

Leonard returned the action and whispered "PDA isn't completely beyond you then, darlin'."

"So it would appear," Spock whispered back. He turned and walked smartly back to his station.

Leonard started towards the elevator then paused. He turned. "Spock ," he called. The Vulcan turned his head. "I love you."

Leonard admired the green blush that crept over Spock's cheeks. Served the hobgoblin right for making _him_ blush.


	6. Chapter 6

Air Guitar

Sometimes when he had downtime Leonard liked to listen to old Earth rock music. He would turn it up loud and let the beat wash over him, seeping into his bones and soothing him.

_Here it comes, that funny feeling again,  
Winding me up inside every time we touch.  
Hey I don't know,  
Oh tell me where to begin,  
Cos I've never ever felt so much._

Spock watched as Leonard, unaware of his presence, leapt about the room, playing an imaginary guitar. He would normally have dismissed such behaviour as illogical but he actually found it rather endearing. This exuberance was one of the many things Spock loved about his ashayam.

_It's got what it takes,  
So tell me why can't this be love?_

Something about the way Leonard moved his body was mesmerizing. It wasn't so much the flailing of limbs that held Spock's attention as the movement of the hips. The Leonard was swaying and thrusting his hips in a way that was almost irresistible.

_Baby, why can't this be love?  
I wanna why can't this be love?  
Got to know why can't this be love?_

"Enjoy the show, darlin'?" Leonard asked teasingly.

Then it dawned on Spock that the doctor had been very much aware of his audience. Growling low in his throat, the Vulcan pounced. Pinning his bondmate to the bed, he intended to show the man _exactly_ what he thought of the performance.


	7. Chapter 7

Fixing

"Good evening, Nurse Chapel," Spock said as he entered sickbay.

"Good evening Commander," she replied. "Doctor McCoy is in his office."

Spock nodded his thanks and made his way over to Leonard's office. When he opened the door he was greeted by an unexpected sigh. "Leonard, what are you doing with Henry?"

"I'm giving him a new eye," Leonard replied without looking up. He looped a few more stitches through the new eye and pulled the thread taught before tying a knot and cutting off the excess. Then he fluffed up the flattened sections of fur and passed the bear to Spock.

Spock wasn't sure what to say. He floundered for a moment before finally settling on "Thank you."

"You're welcome, darlin'," Leonard replied. "He takes care of you, so I'll take care of him."


	8. Chapter 8

Need

Leonard smiled as he watched his baby daughter sleep. The delicate points of her ears were just visible beneath her fine brown hair. A contented smile graced her face. She was perfect.

She mumbled something that sounded like "da da."

"Daddy loves you, Flora," he murmured, reaching down and gently stroking her hair.

He felt Spock arrive beside him. Wordlessly, the Vulcan bent down and placed something in the cot beside their daughter. Henry. The two men then moved into the adjoining room.

Leonard sat down on the bed and looked at Spock. "Why'd you give her Henry?" he asked. "I know how important that bear is to you."

Spock looked back at his bondmate, his eyes shining with unspoken emotion. "It is logical for Flora to have something from her grandmother," he replied. "Besides, I no longer need him."

Leonard looked puzzled. "Why not?"

"Because I have you."

* * *

**AN: If you want more Flora, please read 'Best of Both'.  
For more Henry, read 'Human Comfort'.  
Also, thanks to my wonderful reviewer. You know who you are! I love you millions :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Do Not Threaten Me

"I warn you, hybrid, one more step and I will destroy this man."

Spock watched as the speaker stepped out into the open, dragging Doctor McCoy with him. A phaser was levelled at McCoy's head. Cold terror twisted in Spock's gut.

"I'm sorry, Spock," McCoy said, his voice rough.

Spock swallowed dryly. "Do not apologise, doctor," he said, keeping his voice level. "You should know that I do not respond well to threats."

This last remark had been to their aggressor and, in the blink of an eye, Spock had drawn his phaser and stunned the man. Then he turned himself to the more important task of checking that Leonard was alright.

"You sure weren't kidding, were you?" Leonard said in a feeble attempt to lighten the mood.

Spock half-heartedly quirked an eyebrow before drawing his Leonard into his arms and kissing the living day lights out of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Entire

Leonard took a deep, steadying breath and stop himself to stop being so damn stupid. He was _not_ a teenager with a crush and he should _not_ be nervous. Repeating this mantra to himself, he knocked on Spock's door.

"Good evening, Leonard," Spock greeted him. "Do come in."

Leonard stepped in to the foreign world of Spock's quarters. The room was very tidy and there was little in the way of sentimental items. Leonard faced Spock and held out a note. "I need you to read this," he said. "I couldn't say this any other way.

Spock took the note wordlessly. Sitting down, he began to read.

_I want to know how many scars you have and memorise the shape of your tongue.  
I want to climb the curve of our lower back and count your vertebrae, your ribs, your fingers, your goose bumps.  
I want to chart the topography of your anatomy and become fluent on your body language.  
I want you, entire._

Spock stared down at the paper for a few more seconds before slowly raising his eyes to look at Leonard. All the emotions that had been confusing him for months now made perfect sense. He stood up and moved to stand before the human. Delicately, softly he pressed his lips to Leonard's.

"I believe," he murmured, "I feel the same way."


	11. Chapter 11

Not Surprising

When Nyota returned to the bridge to retrieve some paperwork in the late evening, she had expected to find it deserted. Instead she found Spock and Doctor McCoy taking in the view through the main viewport. They were, for want of a more masculine term, cuddling. She supposed she ought to be surprised by this, but actually it made complete sense. She had always thought their arguing was more like flirting.

"I guess you're right, darlin'," McCoy sighed. "Space isn't so bad when it's like this."

Spock chuckled at this. Actually chuckled.

Nyota took this as her cue to leave. She wouldn't mention this to anyone else she decided. Well, apart from Scotty. He now owed her a substantial amount of money.


	12. Chapter 12

Scars

As they lay tangled together in bed, Leonard's eyes were drawn to the ribbon scars that littered Spock's forearm. He shuddered slightly as he recalled the first time he had seen them.

_It was Spock's first physical. He sat shirtless on a biobed, looking the Vulcan equivalent of uncomfortable._

"_Arm," Leonard ordered. "I've gotta take some blood."_

_Spock presented an arm automatically then tried to withdraw it again immediately._

_Leonard held the arm fast, gazing in horror at the lattice of fine scars below the elbow. 2"Spock," he said gently, "tell me."_

"_When I was a child other Vulcan children took offence at my human ancestry," Spock explained hesitantly. "They attempted on multiple occasions to elicit emotional responses from me. Their comments hurt. Rather than face this emotional pain, I chose to cause myself physical pain."_

Leonard had not said anything that day. How could he? But it really made his blood boil. That someone could hurt Spock so badly that he would resort to this was disgusting. Leonard vowed that if he ever met the bastards responsible he'd show them an emotional response they wouldn't forget in a hurry.

"There is no need for that, Leonard," Spock mumbled. "It was a long time ago and is all but forgotten."

Leonard feathered a kiss to Spock's forearm. "I'm just lookin' out for you, t'nash-veh ashayam."


	13. Chapter 13

Story

"Sa-mekh, tell me a story," Flora pleaded, looking up at Spock with wide eyes. She had inherited Leonard's eyes and Spock found it hard to resist.

"What sort of story would you like?"

She thought for a moment. "One about me and Henry going on an adventure." She settled herself under the covers and waited.

"Captain Flora McCoy and her First Officer, Henry Bear, were brave explorers," Spock began. "They were also the best of friends and a very good team. One day they were on an away mission when they came across some life forms they had never encountered before: a race of giant insects. The insects called themselves Waasi. The Waasi took Flora and Henry as their prisoners."

"What happened then?" Flora gasped. "Did we escape?"

"Flora wasn't just brave, she was also very clever. She realised that if they moved fast enough then the Waasi wouldn't be able to catch them. Just when it looked as though they were going to be killed, Flora stunned the two Waasi that were holding her and Henry and they ran. As she had thought, they were easily able to run faster than their captors. They kept running until they reached a dense patch of undergrowth. From there they beamed back up to their ship and safety."

Leonard had been stood in the doorway for the duration of the story and now he walked over to the bed. "Nice story," he said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Sa-mekh," Flora said sleepily. "Night night."

"Goodnight, Flora," Spock replied, pressing a Vulcan kiss to her temple.

"Night night, baby," Leonard said softly.

"Night, daddy." Flora smiled and closed her eyes, squeezing Henry tightly.

The two men watched over their daughter for a moment more before moving into the other room. No one else would believe Spock could show such unguarded affection. Leonard felt a surge of happiness thinking that this was reserved for him and their baby.


	14. Chapter 14

Tattoos

When they got engaged, Spock and Leonard decided straight away that wedding rings were not their style. For one thing wearing a ring was unhygienic, especially in a medical setting. Plus Spock was not keen on the idea of wearing jewellery on his sensitive hands.

"I still want to have something though, Spock," Leonard said.

"I agree," Spock replied. "Perhaps was could have rings but wear them on neck chains."

"That could work." Leonard paused, thinking. "What about tattoos?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Tattoos?"

"Yeah. We could both have a symbol tattooed on to our ring fingers."

"I believe I would find that acceptable."

So it was that, the day after their wedding ceremony, both men had small hearts tattooed on their left ring fingers. It may not have been something that other people would notice, but to them it spoke volumes.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm just going to apologise right now for how damn sappy this is. I just listened to the song and felt like writing total fluff. :D  
Additional disclaimer: I don't own the song either!**

You Raise Me Up

Leonard knew it was a horribly clichéd choice for a first dance, but it was too perfect to be ignored. It described his relationship with Spock beautifully. The Vulcan (damn his gorgeous pointy ears) made him better, made him feel strong.

The music started and the two men gazed into each other's eyes. Their bodies melted against one another as if made to fit. Leonard's hands went to Spock's waist while Spock twined his arms around Leonard's neck. Leonard sucked in a breath as Spock's hands began to softly caress the skin at the base of his neck. Both could feel their strengthening bond tugging, thrumming happily. Spock purred in contentment.

The rest of the crew watched on, basking in the happy glow. Chekov and Sulu held each other close, Scotty held Uhura's hand tightly and Jim looped an arm around Carol's waist.

Spock and Leonard were oblivious to all around them totally caught up in each other. They twirled around, following no set pattern but in perfect unison. As the music reached a crescendo, Leonard lowered his lips to Spock's ear, his hot breath ghosting across the shell and murmured softly.

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains,  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas,  
And I am strong when I am on your shoulders,  
You raise me up to more than I can be._

He kissed the tip of the ear and Spock shivered. "You're mine, darlin'. I love you."

"I love you, t'nash-veh vaksurik ashayam," came the whispered reply.


	16. Chapter 16

Future

To say that the _USS Venture _was in trouble would be an understatement. The ship had been sucked through a wormhole and now their engines had failed. Unable to cope with not knowing what was going on, Captain Flora McCoy had gone down to Engineering to see for herself.

"Please tell me you have some good news, Mr Tucker," she said as she approached.

"'Fraid not, Captain," the stressed chief replied. "We've found the source of the problem but we don't know how to fix it."

"Dammit," she cursed. "Now what do we do?"

Tucker shrugged sadly. "I just don't know."

At that point Flora's comm chirped. She flipped it open. "Go ahead."

"Another ship is hailing us, Captain," the communications officer informed her.

"Any idea what sort of ship?"

"Negative."

Flora frowned. "Okay. Be with you in a minute."

Apologising to Tucker, Flora left Engineering. She made her way quickly to the bridge and ordered the communication put on screen. A familiar face presented itself to her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Captain Kirk," she said. "What a pleasant surprise."

Kirk looked at her quizzically. "Do I know you?"

"I should say so," she replied. "I'm Captain Flora McCoy."

He gaped at her. "No way!"

"Yes way, Uncle Jim. We were pulled through a wormhole and our engines have failed. Engineering are doing their best, but they can't fix it."

Another, even more familiar face pushed into view. "Perhaps, Captain McCoy, it would be beneficial for your chief to confer with Mr Scott?" Spock said.

She tried hard not to let her surprise show on her face. He looked so young! "I believe that would indeed be beneficial, Sa-mekh. Uncle Jim?"

"Sounds good to me," Kirk said, nodding. "You get a team together and come on over."

Flora felt a thrill of excitement as they assembled on the transporter pad. She was going back to the _Enterprise_, her childhood home. Both of her fathers would be there, as would her 'uncles' and 'aunties'. She looked calmly at her First Officer and Chief Engineer then gave in to the urge to let out a small squeal.

"Energize," she ordered.

When they re-materialised she shook herself briefly. She had never liked the transporters. A sea of faces looked back at her. There was Uncle Jim and next to him was Uncle Monty. Auntie Nyota hovered at the back of the room. And there, right in the middle, were Flora's fathers. They stood close to each other, their hands entwined. She smiled at their small show of affection.

"Captain McCoy," Jim said, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Captain Kirk," she returned. "Let me introduce my Chief Engineer, Malcolm Tucker, and my First Officer, Mary O'Herlihy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Jim said. "Now enough of this formal crap. C'mere, you."

Flora let out a breath gratefully and rushed forward to hug the man. "It's good to see you, Uncle Jim."

"It's good to see you too," he replied. "Hey, Bones, she really looks like you. Poor kid."

She pulled back to give him a reproving look. "I may not be a doctor, but I'm still pretty handy with a hypospray," she said sweetly. "If you catch my drift."

She heard her Dad snort and extricated herself from Jim's arms. Moving toward her fathers, she found herself suddenly enveloped in a family embrace. Feelings of comfort and happiness washed over her as their bond went in to overdrive. "Daddy. Sa-mekh," she breathed. "I missed you."

"I think your crew are feeling a bit left out," Leonard whispered.

She laughed and turned back to her two crew members. "I'm sorry," she said ruefully. "You go ahead to Engineering. I've got some catching up to do."

Tucker and O'Herlihy followed Scotty from the room. Jim and Nyota left too, leaving the family alone.

"C'mon, darlin'. Let's go to the mess," Leonard said.

"Yeah," Flora replied. "That'd be good."

As they walked through the corridors, Flora realised that even after so many years at the academy and on other ships, the _Enterprise _ was her home. Here, she felt more at ease than she did on her _own_ ship. This ship meant family and games and discovering and Dad's beans-on-toast and bedtime stories and too many other things to list.

When they reached the mess they ensconced themselves at a table in a corner. Both men studied their daughter.

"Captain McCoy," Spock said in wonder. "How does that feel?"

"It's brilliant," Flora said. "It's just as good as in your stories. I did try to get Henry as my First Officer, but apparently Starfleet don't recruit teddy bears."

All three relaxed then and their conversation flowed easily. Flora was conscious that she couldn't tell them anything too critical, but that wasn't a problem. They talked for a long time until Spock had to return to the bridge.

"It is reassuring," he said, "to know how things turn out for you."

"It was always going to be fine," she replied. "Thank you, Sa-mekh."

Flora spent the remainder of her time on the _Enterprise_ in sickbay. She had always enjoyed watching her dad work and she loved being able to do it again. She noticed that the wall above his desk was covered with photos of the family and drawings and letters from her. She studied one particularly closely.

"I remember this," she exclaimed. "I drew it for you one lunchtime and I was really proud of it. But no one else understood what it was apart from you. You said it was lovely and that I was a real artist."

Leonard stood next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "That's a daddy's job," he said simply. "To understand."

She smiled and lent against him. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a light kiss to her temple.

The moment was broken by a flurry of activity at the other end of the sickbay. "Daddy," a small voice cried out.

Leonard crouched down and spread out his arms. "There she is." He enveloped the little girl in a hug, sweeping her off the ground. "Did you have a good day?"

She nodded. "Made this for you." She held out a large flower made of paper.

"It's beautiful. Thanks you very much," he replied, kissing her cheek.

Flora couldn't help but laugh at the younger version of herself. She had been so enthusiastic and affectionate.

"Who's that?" little Flora asked.

Leonard floundered, unsure what to say.

"I'm the captain of another starship."

"Cool! I want to be a captain when I grow up. My name's Flora."

"Well I think you'll be a really great captain, Flora."

"What's it like?"

"It's fantastic! You get to go on all sorts of brilliant adventures."

"I like adventures. Is it scary?"

"Sometimes. But most of the time it's really fun."

"Do really think I'll be good?"

"Good? You'll be superb."

With that, Flora walked back through sickbay. She paused at the doors for one last look at her dad. He was still holding her younger self, asking her questions about her day. They smiled at each other across the room. Flora knew that whatever else happened in her life she would always be loved.


	17. Chapter 17

Cuddles

It was about halfway through Spock's shift when Leonard walked on to the bridge and handed him a piece of paper.

"Fill this out," the doctor said. "It's very important."

"By when do you need it returned?" Spock asked.

"At your earliest possible convenience," Leonard replied. He turned and, after speaking briefly with the captain, left the bridge.

Curious about the contents of the paper, Spock unfolded it. He almost smiled at what was written on it. After a few moments' thought, he took up a pen and began his response.

Leonard returned from a short break to find his paper upon his desk. He was a little surprised by how quickly Spock had returned and wondered whether the Vulcan had written any response.

When he opened up the paper he nearly fell off his chair in surprise. Spock had not just responded, he had responded in full.

**Official Cuddle Buddy Application**

Name: _Spock_

Big/little spoon: _I have no preference. Whichever you prefer, ashal._

Can we talk about mundane things? _If you so wish._

Is it ok if I fall asleep? _Yes. Watching you sleep helps me to relax._

Are kisses allowed? _They are actively encouraged._

Are pants required? _No._

When are you available for cuddles? _I believe you have my schedule, Leonard._

My place or yours? _As they are now one and the same, this question is irrelevant._

Can we cuddle in bed or couch only? _In bed is preferred, although I am not opposed to cuddling to on the couch._

Will you play with my hair? _Yes. I love the noises you make when I do._

Can we have a snack before? _I see no reason why not._

_Now I have a question for you. Will you play with my fingers?_


	18. Chapter 18

Spooning

"Spock," Leonard whispered. "Are you still awake?"

"Only just," Spock responded. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if we could spoon the other way."

"You wish to be the little spoon?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

They rearranged themselves so that Spock was curled around Leonard's back. Spock wrapped his arms around his bondmate and Leonard sighed contentedly. It wasn't something that happened very often, but he loved to be held. He felt warm and comfortable, even safe.

"Is this satisfactory, Leonard?" Spock asked.

"Yeah," Leonard replied. "'S lovely, darlin'."

Spock was beginning to drift off when he felt something…interesting. Leonard was playing with his fingers, caressing each one and rubbing his thumbs over the pads. A wave of pleasure rippled through Spock's body and words fell unbidden from his lips. "Gorgeous, darling."

Leonard smiled. "Love you, Spock," he murmured. "G'd night."

Spock was already gone.


	19. Chapter 19

Zero-g

No-one was quite sure how it happened, but the artificial gravity on the _Enterprise _had gone. Spock could immediately feel Leonard's panic through their bond. Amidst the ensuing chaos, Spock made his way quietly to Sickbay. Leonard was so wrapped up in trying to secure the safety of his patients that he didn't notice his bond mate's entrance until the Vulcan caught hold of his arm.

"Leonard," Spock said softly, "you need to calm down."

"I'm fine, Spock," Leonard protested weakly.

Spock pulled Leonard into his arms. "You are safe, ashaya."

Leonard nestled his head against his mate's shoulder. "Thank you," he mumbled.

Spock inclined his head and began to pepper light kisses over the exposed expanse of Leonard's neck. _I've got you. I love you_, he pushed through their bond.

Leonard hummed appreciatively, all thoughts of panic gone.


	20. Chapter 20

Darling

"Talk to me, Spock," Jim demanded through the comm. "Tell me what's going on."

Spock, who was hanging on a rope collecting some hard to reach samples, supressed a sigh. "I would appreciate it if you would allow me to concentrate, Captain. I will report back momentarily."

Leonard was stood next to Jim on the Bridge and he snickered. But the jovial mood did not last. The next thing they heard was a snap followed by the sound of an impact and then a body tumbling over the ground.

"Spock," Jim called out when the tumbling stopped. "Spock, report!"

There was no answer.

"Spock, darlin', talk to me," Leonard called desperately. "Are you ok?"

Spock coughed. "I am alright, Leonard. The damage appears to be minimal and I have obtained the samples."

Leonard heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank god." He hurried down to the transporter room to receive Spock. He didn't see Jim smirking behind his back.

It wasn't until some minutes later, when Spock was in Sickbay being treated for several cracked ribs and a dislocated shoulder, that a comm came through from the Bridge.

"Attention all hands, this is the Captain. We've witnessed an interesting development today. Spones has sailed. Repeat, Spones has sailed. I wish them all the best. Kirk out."

"Dammit, Jim," Leonard muttered half-heartedly. It was notable, however, that he did not let go of Spock's hand.

If anyone noticed that the two men had laced their fingers together and that Leonard's thumb was rubbing patterns in to the back of Spock's hand, they didn't say anything. And if they saw that Spock had reached up and pressed his lips to Leonard's, they certainly didn't say anything about that either.


	21. Chapter 21

Love Is Love

The crew had been given 2 weeks' shore leave whilst the _Enterprise_ underwent essential repairs. Leonard, Spock and Flora had gone to stay in the McCoy family home in Georgia. Long days under the hot sun, relaxing and playing, stretched ahead of them.

On the second day they went to a lake that was a few miles from the house. There was a long sandy shore at one end and it was here that they spread out a blanket and set out their things. Flora quickly changed in to her swimming costume and dashed down to the water. It wasn't long before she found another girl about her age to play with. In no time at all she was splashing about happily with her new friend while her fathers watched fondly from the shore.

"Why do you have two daddies?" the little girl, Ellie, asked.

"Because they love each other," Flora replied simply.

"Oh," Ellie said. "Just like my mummy and daddy."

"Yeah." Flora nodded. "Just the same. Do you want to meet them?"

"Ok."

The two girls ran up the beach. "This is my new friend Ellie," Flora said excitedly. "Ellie, this is my daddy and Sa-mekh."

It was just then that Ellie's father came along. "Come one, Ellie," he said. "You don't want to play here." Then, addressing Spock and Leonard, he said "I've got nothing against gays, I just don't want to explain it to my kid."

"It's ok, daddy," Ellie piped up. "I understand. They love each other just like you and mummy."

"It's not the same thing," he spluttered.

"Yes it is," said Flora. "Love is love. It's all the same."

As the other man stalked away, both Leonard and Spock felt a swelling of pride for their daughter.

"Come here, Flora," Spock said softly. He drew her into a tight hug.

"Did I explain ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, you did," Leonard said, stroking her hair lightly. "It was perfect."


	22. Chapter 22

Where I Belong

"Spock."

He turned to face his childhood tormentors. "I presume that during our long separation you have formulated new insults."

"Indeed," the leader replied. He studied Spock for a moment. "I can still read emotions in your eyes. You should learn to control them better." He spoke the words as though they were dirty. "The humans must realise that you do not belong here. You do not belong anywhere."

Spock swallowed thickly. "You are wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"You are wrong," he restated, gaining confidence. "I do belong here. My shipmates accept me as I am. They appreciate my abilities."

"Your differences set you apart from them. You will never be the same."

Leonard, who had been listening from the shadows, stepped forward. He was angry, but fought to control his emotions. "Spock's right," he stated. "He belongs here, with me." He took Spock'shand and entwined their fingers. "You ok, darlin'?"

"I am alright thank you, ashayam," Spock replied. He instinctively moved a little closer to Leonard, grateful for the support.

Leonard regarded the bullies coldly. "Don't you boys have somewhere to be?" he asked. They started to shuffle away. "If I _ever_ catch you near my Spock again, I won't be so mild-mannered." Silence greeted this. "Scram."

The bullies practically tripped over each other in their haste to get away. Leonard merely smiled and squeezed Spock's hand.


	23. Chapter 23

Clarity

"Spock?" Leonard said softly.

"Hmm?" Spock mumbled sleepily.

"How would you feel about being referred to as my husband?"

Spock turned over so he was facing the human. "Is that a proposal, ashayam?" he asked.

Leonard smiled. "Yeah, it is."

Spock took Leonard's hands in his. He could feel wave upon wave of affection pouring from the other man. "Perhaps, just so that we are absolutely clear, you should ask me again."

"Damn hobgoblin," Leonard muttered laughingly. "Will you marry me?"

Spock kissed Leonard very softly, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. "Yes," he murmured into the kiss. "Yes, yes, yes."

Leonard kissed back fervently, passionately. "God, darlin'," he breathed when they drew back. "I love you."

"That is good," Spock replied, his smile still firmly in place. "I love you too."

The next morning, the pair walked on to the Bridge hand in hand. When Jim saw the diamond engagement ring glinting on Spock's finger, he squealed. Spock flushed slightly as the talk turned to the upcoming wedding, but he focussed on Leonard. The doctor's annoyance at Jim's fussing bled through their connection.

_Allow him this, ashal. He will never forgive us if we do not allow him to be involved._

_Grrr!_


	24. Chapter 24

A Feeling Like No Other

Jim was feeling gossip starved. All the buzz on the ship at the moment was centred around Spock and Bones, but neither of them was giving anything away. This, he had decided, called for more questioning.

"Bones," he called out, striding into Sickbay. "You fucked Spock yet?"

Bones spun round, bristling and embarrassed. "It's not fucking, you infant," he growled. "It's making love and it's none of your goddamn business."

Jim grinned. "Touched a nerve, have I? But seriously, what's it like? Is it like dating a computer?"

Bones rolled his eyes. "A gentleman never kisses and tells. And he's nothing like a computer."

"It's alright, Bones," Jim laughed. "It's no fun, but I won't make you compromise your honour. Just tell me one thing: is it good? Does he make you happy?"

"Very happy," Bones replied, nodding. "Now get the hell outta my Sickbay."

Jim laughed again. "See you later, Bones."

As he got back on with his work, Bones chuckled to himself. Jim had no idea what Spock was really like. Kissing, making love, just _being_ with Spock was like nothing Bones had ever experienced before. It was beautiful, precious, and _strictly_ between them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! I'm up to 25 moments! How cool?!  
I'd just like to thank everyone who has stuck with the story and has reviewed. I love you all.**

Baby

Leonard slouched into their quarters after working the dead shift. He smiled as he looked at Spock, who was curled up on his side. He quickly undressed and slipped between the sheets.

Spock stirred slightly at the disturbance and opened his eyes a little. "Hi baby," he murmured. "C'mere. Wanna cuddle."

"Baby?" Leonard scoffed, wrapping his arms around the Vulcan. Spock really could be outrageously cute when he was tired.

"Yeah. Love you, baby." Spock closed his eyes again.

Leonard chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss to Spock's temple. "Love you too, treasure."


End file.
